No More Denial
by kitteegirl
Summary: A short story where a frustrated Sasuke decides to get what he wants and what he wants is....Naruto. SasuNaru *WARNING* Guyxguy lovin' if you don't like it you don't need to see it...just leave and continue on with your boring yaoi-less life....
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoy this latest fanfic by....ME! lol Alright now down to business...please please review...even flaming is welcomed...i need something to keep me warm this winter.

Disclaimer: Naruto and other characters are not mine...i really wish they were.....i just enjoy f***ing with their brain functions 'till they do what i say like cute little puppets *evil laugh* alright! business is done...please enjoy!

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came out uncertainly on this one word.

"Yeah?" Sasuke replied distractedly.

"Why am I pushed up against a wall with a kunai to my throat?" Naruto asked calmly, eyeing his raven hair teammate with annoyed surprise.

"Because I am sick and tired of denying myself." Sasuke replied, his voice growling.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Naruto asked, his voice had a hint of dejection.

"Hate you?" Sasuke repeated, surprised. It seemed the thought of hate hadn't even crossed the Uchiha's mind.

"Well, then, if you don't hate me and want to kill me then what is this about?" Naruto's voice was now laced with impatience.

"Because you won't stay out of my head. I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm with you all I see is _you._" Sasuke said, onyx eyes staring into bewildered turquoise ones.

"What?!? Sasuke, stop it. This is too cruel a joke." Naruto's voice was sad as he turned his head away.

"This is no joke Uzamaki." Sasuke said earnestly. He turned Naruto's face back toward his and leaned forward, until he was centimeters from kissing Naruto. He saw Naruto's eyes widen, nostrils flare and lips part invitingly in shock.

He was about to close the distance when Naruto roughly pushed him away, sending him stumbling back, and scrambled away. Naruto paused and turned around, eyes oddly bright, to look at Sasuke. "You're too cruel Sasuke." He whispered before dashing out of sight.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke called after Naruto's retreating back. He cursed when the blonde ignored him. Sasuke ran after him, quickly realizing that Naruto was just leading him on a goose chase. He cursed again and changed direction, heading for Naruto's apartment. He deftly picked the window lock and entered the apartment, smiling at Naruto's haphazard apartment. He settled down to wait for Naruto to return.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I am finally content enough to release this! Sorry for the EXTREMELY looooooong wait...I'm sure some have given up. . *AHEM* Anyway I struggled with this chapter because it is my first XXX scene ever! So please if you like it REVIEW!!! review even if you don't like! I NEED input. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears of pain streamed down Naruto's face as he ran. How did Sasuke know? He had been trying to hide his feelings and had only ever told Hinata. She had surprised him one day by gaining the courage to confess to him. He had turned her down kindly by admitting his own feelings for Sasuke, but he couldn't believe that she would have told the Uchiha. He continued running for a while as he pondered the situation. Eventually he headed home. He wearily unlocked his door and entered. He went straight for the bed, not even bothering to turn on a light in his dark apartment. He slumped onto the bed in the corner of the room, groaning as he rolled onto his back.

He nearly screamed when the dark figure materialized from the shadows. "Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up on the bed. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke watched as the wide eyes narrowed to guarded blue ice. He kicked himself mentally a hundred times over, he had taken the wrong step with Naruto and now he had to not only start over but regain ground.

"We need to talk. I believe there's been a misunderstanding." Sasuke said carefully.

"No, there's no misunderstanding. A little joke, that's all. It's fine. It's already forgotten and forgiven." The blonde said, putting on a nonchalant air but refusing to look directly at the Uchiha.

"That's exactly the misunderstanding." Sasuke said, moving forward.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't joking. Not in the slightest." Sasuke said. He reached the bed and leaned toward Naruto who moved to the farthest corner he could, still suspicious.

Naruto had dreamed of situations like this but that was…dreams. He had never expected that this would actually ever happen. He couldn't believe that Sasuke actually liked him, it had to be a joke that Sasuke was taking too far or he had taken something weird.

"If you like me so much then why are you so rude and arrogant to me all the time?" Naruto asked, wishing he could melt into the wall behind him.

"Because, like I said in the alley, I was denying myself. That is easier when you are being annoying and mad at me." Sasuke said, slowly crawling toward the cornered blonde across the bed. "And it also kept you looking stupid to Sakura, keeping her away from you."

Naruto watched the approaching Uchiha feeling much like a little rabbit cornered by a stalking tiger with no hope of escape. He froze when Sasuke came close enough to touch him and focused his sight on a point on the wall behind the Uchiha, he didn't have the guts to look into those ebony eyes and see the mocking superiority he was sure would be there before the crushing admittance of joking was uttered from the lips of his crush. He scrunched his eyes shut and turned his face away as Sasuke leaned in close to deliver what Naruto was sure would be the final blow.

"I can see you still don't believe me, huh? I guess I'll just have to prove it to you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear so close that the blonde could feel the breath ruffle his hair. Naruto's eyes flew open at this and Sasuke stared back seriously into the confused blue eyes looking at him. Then Sasuke quickly leaned in and captured Naruto's lips.

Naruto stiffened as Sasuke kissed him, still refusing to admit belief. But Sasuke didn't always play fair. The raven-haired Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's black and orange shirt and skimmed his hands across the bare chest underneath, causing the blonde to pull away with a gasp. Taking advantage of the parted lips Sasuke slipped his tongue past Naruto's guard while at the same time pressing him down on the bed. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest to push him off but his body didn't seem to obey him right and his hands curled into the fabric of the Uchiha's shirt, clutching him closer.

Sasuke savored the sweet taste of Naruto's mouth as he let his hands roam freely across soft skin hidden under Naruto's shirt. He felt a rush of triumph as he felt hands curling into his shirt.

He decided that the shirt Naruto was wearing had been in his way long enough. He slowly unzipped the shirt, trailing kisses along the revealed skin. Pushing the parted fabric apart the raven haired Uchiha turned his attention to the nipples standing out in dark contrast against pale golden skin.

Naruto shuddered and the last of his resistance melted as hot lips descended on his nipple while fingers played with the other, teasing them until he squirmed with desire. He let his hands seek and tangle in raven hair. His now erratic breathing changed to moans as the raven haired attacker above him ground his hip into the junction of the blonde's legs.

Sasuke, pleased with the results of his actions, ground his hip harder dragging whimpers from the luscious blonde beneath him. He felt a tug on his hair and followed the tug upward, leaving a trail of nips and licks, until he reached the blonde's parted lips.

Naruto clung almost desperately to the boy above him as their lips met and their tongues swirled in a desire filled dance. He had waited and hoped for this and now it was happening he wasn't going to let Sasuke go. He broke the kiss in surprise as he felt hands slide down his bare chest and undo the zipper at the waistline of his pants. "Sasuke?" He asked uncertainly before lips once again descended on his own. The hands at his waist didn't stop either, sliding into the gap of his pants they pushed down his black boxers to reveal his swollen member. With a furious blush Naruto broke the kiss and pushed Sasuke back.

Sasuke looked down at the blushing blonde from where he was kneeling above him. "What's wrong?" He asked, fighting the urge to pounce on the delectable teen beneath him.

"I…I'm…" The blonde couldn't finish the sentence and admit that he was completely embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked. "Embarrassed?" He asked. "Don't worry, that won't last for long." He assured the blonde. Before Naruto could think on that statement Sasuke recaptured his lips and reached down to stroke his hard shaft. "I'm just as excited. See?" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips as he pulled the blonde's hand down and pressed it against his pants where the proof of the ebony haired boy's arousal showed.

Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away in embarrassment. Regret flashed through Sasuke's dark eyes so quickly that Naruto almost missed it. But this thought quickly disappeared from his mind when the raven haired boy shifted downward and gave a small lick to the head of Naruto's jutting penis.

Naruto was lost in a sea of boiling desire. Sasuke somehow knew all the right places and teased each one until the blonde was writhing on the peak. "Sasuke…please…" Naruto moaned, unable to stand it any longer.

The boy looked up. "What, Naruto? Tell me what you want."

"I don't…know. Please…" Naruto whimpered. His mind had gone blank, unable to think of anything other than satisfying some need he didn't even know. All he knew was the things Sasuke was doing somehow satisfied that need.

"It's fine. I'll help you." Sasuke whispered. He moved upward and captured the blonde's lips once again as he ground his hips against the smaller boy's. Naruto writhed beneath him, unconsciously matching the tempo of the darker boy.

Naruto was fast approaching the peak. His captured moans grew more and more desperate as he followed the tempo of the darker boy's hips. He clung to Sasuke's back, the nails raking the pale skin, driving the other boy faster. Sasuke released his lips and bent his head to Naruto's shoulder. With an extra hard grind and a hard nip to the golden skin where neck meets shoulder Naruto spun into the chasm, burying his head in Sasuke's neck to muffle the yell.

As Naruto climaxed his nails bit into Sasuke's back, ten sharp points of pleasure. The vibration from his muffled yell sending streaks of pleasure across Sasuke's body. He couldn't hold it any longer. With another deep grind Sasuke came with a yell, his back arching.

He held himself rigid above Naruto, looking down into those blue eyes still unfocused with ecstasy. He couldn't yet muster the energy to shift to the side but he was unwilling to lay on top of the blonde. Naruto looked up, his dreamy expression fading into a frown, eyes focused.

"Why are you up there?" The blonde asked. "When you should be down here?" With that Naruto whispered his fingers over Sasuke's left side.

With a yelp Sasuke collapsed to the side of the other boy. Immediately arms wrapped around him and a face was nuzzling gently at the crook of his neck.

"Mmm. I can barely believe this is true. I waited so long for this." Naruto's voice was muffled but Sasuke could hear the sincerity of the statement. His arms wrapped around the golden boy protectively.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." He said softly. The blonde's eyes drifted closed.

"Next time I get to attack." Naruto yawned lightly and snuggled closer. Sasuke was shocked at the bold statement.

"I-I look forward to it." Sasuke managed around a sudden blockage in his throat.

"Glad…don't hate..." He mumbled as sleep took him.

"No, Naruto, I could never hate you." Sasuke whispered into the quiet room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again I am begging for reviews...I originally wanted to keep this a two chapter story but if I get enough reviews wanting more I might write more.


End file.
